1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly to a keyboard having a key floating device, to float the keys, and to allow the keys to be comfortably stricken or operated by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical keyboards have been developed and comprise a number of keys resiliently supported in a housing, for being stricken or hit by users, to enter information or data to computer facilities.
Normally, the typical keyboards comprise a number of spring members engaged in the keys, and disposed or biased between the keys and the housing, to resiliently support or bias the keys within the housing. The users' fingers have to strike or hit the keys downwardly against the spring members, to overcome the spring biasing forces of the spring members, and thus to allow the keys to force conductor points of films together.
However, after striking the keys for a long working time, the users' finger may feel pain, because the spring members may not suitably cushion the keys, and the fingers of the users may also have to spend a lot of force against the spring members and the keys while striking or hitting the keys.
In addition, after striking the keys for a long working time, some of the users may sweat and may wet the keys with the users' fingers. However, the typical keyboards have no blowing devices to blow or to dry the hands of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional keyboards.